


Tiny Fic In Your Tiny Fic So You Can Nagron While You Nagron

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [7]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Fic In Your Tiny Fic So You Can Nagron While You Nagron

It only takes one kiss from Agron for Nasir to trust his own heart, so dusty from disuse, so eager to beat.

(Nasir tells Agron this often, with teasing smile: ‘If you had kissed me before you stormed off for Mount Vesuvius, I would not now bear brand of Roman sword.’

Agron, who will die doubting self despite skill, despite beauty, despite Nasir’s endless faith, ducks head and smiles at feet.)

*

Agron spends life thinking that he must protect Nasir, though his hands are stilled from interference by stern look.

‘I have faith in you which blossoms within me so strongly that at times I cannot look at you, I stand so awed. It is world I do not trust,’ Agron tells him.

(Nasir craves protection, and will never tell Agron so, except with his body, which betrays intent during nights spent in Agron’s arms.)

*

Nasir does not die with shocked eyes and piercing scream as Roman spear impales him.

(One day Nasir does die. Grey and weary and hallucinating blessed clash of sword and spear, he follows on heels of Agron’s peaceful ascent to afterlife.)

*

Agron and Nasir stand silently facing each other amidst circle of Agron’s tribe, for what is there to say? What they wanted, they possess. By miraculous accident of luck or by design of gods, who knows?

They are each within the other, bright future without. Past melts into faded steel on steel for them; they fight no more but love with desperation akin to violence, promise of one kiss fulfilled.


End file.
